


Precious Sleep

by neon_orange



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Spanking, but not in detail, dont know how it happened but it did, josh is just mentioned lol he doesn’t say anything, like an almost sub drop but it doesn’t happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_orange/pseuds/neon_orange
Summary: They had talked about it before, but Jeonghan really wasn’t expecting to wake up with Seungcheol’s fingers in his ass.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Precious Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I went from dom Han to super subby most subby person in the world Han 
> 
> I also didn’t think that this was going to transition into what it did, but it did, and I don’t think I’ve ever written sex this intense 
> 
> I tried to be more wordy, so idk, let me know if you got that
> 
> And alas, HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOON JEONGHAN
> 
> Day 4: Somnophilia

Jeonghan wakes up burning. 

His ears are ringing, his eyes sealed shut. The air around him is suffocating, and so, so hot. Sweat is pouring out of Jeonghan’s every pore, dripping down and pooling in the dip of his lower back. 

He is positioned flat on his stomach, gut clenching for unknown reasons. Jeonghan’s hands are above his head, restrained, held down by a strong weight. 

That’s when he feels it. The two fingers slowly entering him, then leaving after they crook up to scratch at his inner most walls. 

“Mmm... h-huh?” Jeonghan mumbles, shifting his hips that felt oddly heavy. 

“No, baby, stay still.” Seungcheol’s raspy voice meets his ears, dark and lustrous due to the early hour. 

“C-Cheolli~” He keens at a particular rough pass the older makes on his prostate. 

Seungcheol is straddling his thighs, keeping Jeonghan down and unable to move away from the searing pleasure that is sparking inside him. 

“D-daddy... ‘m ti-tired.” Jeonghan mumbles again, heaviness still very much present in his eyelids. 

“Oh I know baby, so tired aren’t you? But daddy just couldn’t help himself.” Seungcheol voice is condescending, so much so that Jeonghan feels the need to be brat and struggle slightly through the fog in his mind. 

He strums his toes against the mattress, working up the courage to finally move his hips. Seungcheol stops completely at the movement, leaving Jeonghan high strung from the consequences of his disobedience. 

“Yoon Jeonghan, what did I say?” Seungcheol demands, condescension gone from his voice only to be replaced by disappointment. 

Jeonghan whines, kicking his feet. Seungcheol sighs, releasing his wrists and getting off the younger. 

“On your back. Come on, hurry.” Jeonghan whines again just to be difficult, and a sharp slap is delivered to his inner thigh, dangerously close to his cock. 

The sleepiness Jeonghan feels is unparalleled, his innate desire and arousal not even comparing in his head. God, what time did Seungcheol wake him up at? 

As he moves, Jeonghan glances over at the clock set on their bedside table. 3:37 am. What is wrong with his boyfriend? 

Jeonghan rolls onto his back, hands coming up to rub at his eyes in a desperate hope to wake up and actually enjoy the sex that is going to happen. 

He meets Seungcheol’s smirking face. The older’s naked, fingers glistening slightly with lube. Jeonghan wonders what time he started. How long did it take for him to wake up? It makes Jeonghan’s gut curdle with heat. 

“There’s my sleepy baby.” Seungcheol’s earlier disappointment seems to disappear at the sight of Jeonghan’s face, puffy and clearly exhausted. 

Jeonghan locks eyes with the man above him, the older smiling lovingly. It’s almost enough for him to forget the fact that he’s rock hard, practically writhing on the sheets. 

Seungcheol glances down, eye darkening as he remembers. He ‘tsks,’ hands coming down to hold Jeonghan’s hips in a bruising grip. 

Without another word, Seungcheol shoves three fingers back up Jeonghan’s ass, the added stretch burning. Jeonghan keens, high and loud, the call of a man that just wants to be fucked. 

Seungcheol glances at him with near-black eyes. “Jeonghan,” he starts, “if you aren’t quiet, daddy will have to gag you.” And it was the absolute seriousness in his tone that made Jeonghan almost cum, right then and there. It must have shown so easily on his face, because the only reason he doesn’t cum is for the hand that quickly grips the base of his cock, the older shaking his head slightly as if to reprimand. 

“Hannie, you know better.” Seungcheol says disapprovingly. It might have been the drowsiness, or the pent up sexual frustration (a whole talk for another time), but Jeonghan finds himself tearing up, his want to cum and sleep overpowering the only part of his brain functioning this early. 

When a tear escapes, Seungcheol coo’s, only a tiny bit of worry settling in his gaze. 

“You have to wait, okay? Once I’m inside you, then you can come baby boy.” Seungcheol compromises, giving in to the puppy-eyes that were about to shed crocodile tears. 

Seungcheol maneuvers Jeonghan’s legs up, presenting his red, shiny hole. Seungcheol traces lightly on the rim and Jeonghan jerks, almost letting go of his legs. 

He was oh, so sensitive. The time he spent sleeping racking up his sensitivity by tenfold. The feeling of Seungcheol finally lining up the head his cock was one of pleasure and relief. Jeonghan was finally going to cum, once and for all. 

But as soon as Seungcheol thrusts in, bottoming out, the older’s hand finds itself once more at the base of Jeonghan’s cock. This time Jeonghan whines, pouting and letting go of his legs to kick them. 

It is at times like this that Seungcheol sighs, needing to reel in the baby boy that is his brat below him. 

“ _Jeonghan_ .” Seungcheol’s voice left no room for apologies. Jeonghan got Seungcheol’s cock only for it to be ripped away from him, the older pulling out and maneuvering him. 

The younger can’t comprehend what is happening until he’s seated over Seungcheol’s lap, the older already rubbing his ass in preparation. 

“If you don’t stop being a fucking brat, you won’t ever get to cum. I’ll just keep putting that cock ring back on you sweetie.” Then the first slap comes, and Jeonghan sobs, the feeling too much for his little brain at this hour. 

Seungcheol rubs his head in comforting motions, stopping for a moment to check in. 

“Jeonghan, do you remember your safe word?” Seungcheol asks in the now quiet room. Jeonghan pauses, catches his breath to answer. 

“Y-yeah.” He whimpers, the soothing rubs calming him down. 

“Alright baby boy, them I’m going to keep going. Stay still so daddy can punish you.” That’s all the warning Jeonghan gets before the older’s hand is coming down, smacking Jeonghan’s ass and leaving the reddest mark. 

Jeonghan resumes crying, the result inevitable. His mind was foggy, party because of sleepiness, partly because of how far he’s sunk. The only thoughts in his mind of ones to please, to obey. The few and far between one’s whispering at him to be a brat, disobey and take what he wants till he gets it. 

But the overall haziness, and Seungcheol’s sharp hands ruling those out for him. He doesn’t even have time to think about them. 

Jeonghan’s spanked for so long, Seungcheol’s hand coming down fast and hard. The younger doesn’t even know how many tears he shed, the wetness on his face never ending. 

But then it stops, the slaps, the pain. Momentarily, at least. And Jeonghan’s being moved onto his back once again, Seungcheol’s face above him. 

“Are you ready to resume, baby boy? Done being naughty? Gonna listen to daddy now?” And Jeonghan finds himself nodding, unable to refuse or- or disobey. He just wants to please his daddy, make him happy. He didn’t- he didn’t want to be naughty. Was daddy mad? Was- was he- 

“Jeonghan-ah, look at me. You’re fine, ‘kay baby? Daddy’s not mad anymore.” Of course Seungcheol can see. Of course he can see the panic that is slowly rising up in Jeonghan’s mind. The pleasant fog turning red, the happy, floating feeling fading. 

And Jeonghan breaths out, breaths in, and goes back to normal. No more panic, he’s fine. Jeonghan looks up into Seungcheol’s eyes, and nods. He’s good, ready to continue. 

So Seungcheol does, and then he’s thrusting in, bottoming out once more. The pleasure of being filled taking up his brain capacity that Jeonghan can’t even feel his sore backside anymore. Well, he will later. 

Jeonghan caves in, the absolute pleasure too much. Seungcheol takes the younger’s arms that were crossed over his chest, pulling them apart and above his head. 

Jeonghan, no longer having the protection he thinks he needs, is left out in the open as Seungcheol leans his upper body weight into once arm, the other coming down to tweak Jeonghan’s sensitive nipples. 

Jeonghan’s back arches, hips bucking up to gain friction he won’t get. Seungcheol sighs, but otherwise let’s it be. He doesn’t have enough hands at the moment to control him, so he’ll just have to do. 

Seungcheol picks up speed, and by now, sleepiness has left Jeonghan completely. All he wants is to be fucked, to cum. 

Seungcheol’s hand comes down to stroke Jeonghan’s cock, seemingly done with his nipples. The younger’s voice cracks as he yells, most likely waking up the neighbors. Not like Joshua would care, but it was nice to be courteous. 

Seungcheol speeds up, both in thrusts and strokes. And Jeonghan finds himself coming in no time, spurting cum up high on his chest, riding out his orgasm as Seungcheol works on reaching his orgasm. 

And when Seungcheol comes, the older barely avoids collapsing on him, falling to his right. 

They lay there in silence, both catching their breath. Seungcheol rubs at Jeonghan’s back before he gets up, pulling out and waddling to the bathroom to clean the younger up. 

Jeonghan slowly rises form sub space, no impending sub drop going to happen. Seungcheol walks back in, wet cloth in hand, and starts the process of cleaning up. 

Jeonghan hums, fully up now, and just enjoying his boyfriend’s presence. 

“Han, why didn’t you safe word earlier?” Seungcheol asks, looking up momentarily. Jeonghan thinks back, to how he started crying. 

“I’m not sure, it didn’t seem monumental enough to.” Seungcheol sighs, shaking his head, but a smile climbs his face anyway. 

“Okay, but promise me you will next time.” 

Jeonghan nods, humming in answer, and Seungcheol takes it. 

~

Hours later, after they went back to sleep and woke up again, Seungcheol asks a question. 

“What if we invite Shua next time? I don’t think I have enough hands.” 

**Author's Note:**

> After kinktober, I may or may not write a sequel where they get with joshua. We’ll see. I’m debating making it like a whole pining-type fic or just a sex one. If you have any ideas let me know in the comments. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
